Grey Mouse Whammy
Encyclopedia Entry Stage 1: This grey mouse whammy is still only an infant, and needs a lot of love and care. She is highly intelligent and makes a sweet pet while young, but whammies can become difficult to deal with as they grow. They love shiny or interesting objects, especially coins and jewellery. Their mysterious powers develop over time. Mouse whammies include the smallest members of the whammy family. Their family is closer to the greater whammies than to any other group. They range from less than 2 pounds to over 20 pounds; most are around 5 to 10 pounds and stand around 2 feet tall on hind legs. They have an elongated set of wrist bones that have evolved into an extra joint--the feature that sets their family apart from all others, because this has never evolved in any other animal group known. Their enormous eyes allow them to see very well in near-total darkness. Their giant batlike ears also give them excellent hearing. They dislike bright light, loud noises and open areas. Despite being tiny compared to most whammies, mouse whammies grow and reproduce slowly, like their larger cousins. They also have considerable hexing ability. Grey mouse whammies live in small to large colonies in caves, dens, burrows, or dark recesses of human buildings. They average between 2 and 4 pounds, and 12 to 18 inches tall when up on hind legs, although like all mouse whammies, they usually run and walk on all fours. They are extremely agile climbers, runners and jumpers and can fit into much smaller spaces than they appear able to. They eat mostly seeds, nuts, insects, some berries, small rodents, and will also scavenge meat. In spite of being regarded as pests, they are relatively easy to befriend and love affection, and if given enough freedom, and suitable companions, grey mouse whammies can make great pets--but can become destructive if confined in too small an area without enough enrichment, or kept alone. They are nocturnal, so will spend most of the time you are awake, hidden away sleeping. They have a fragile appearance but are a lot tougher and stronger than they look, but due to how small they are you should be careful when handling them. The members of a tribe snuggle together if it is chilly, to help themselves stay warm. Like most greater whammies and many others as well, males grow a large, fluffy mane on their chest, shoulders and back; females also grow a smaller mane. Stage 2: This grey mouse whammy has grown to about the size of a chipmunk, and is still a child. She is already far too quick and agile to catch unless she allows it, but if you have earnt her trust, she'll enjoy scampering up your clothing to perch on your shoulder, especially if she can nestle under your hair or a hoodie. Whammies are highly intelligent, love to swipe small, shiny objects, and have mysterious powers over luck and chance, including the ability to hex someone. Mouse whammies include the smallest members of the whammy family. They range from less than 2 pounds to over 20 pounds; most are around 5 to 10 pounds and stand around 2 feet tall on hind legs. Their enormous eyes allow them to see very well in near-total darkness. Their giant batlike ears also give them excellent hearing. They dislike bright light, loud noises and open areas. Grey mouse whammies live in colonies in caves, dens, burrows, or human buildings. They average between 2 and 4 pounds, and 12 to 18 inches tall when up on hind legs. They eat mostly seeds, nuts, insects, some berries, small rodents, and will also scavenge meat. If given enough freedom, and suitable companions, grey mouse whammies make great pets--but can become destructive if confined in too small an area, or kept alone. They are nocturnal, so will spend most of the time you are awake, hidden away sleeping. They have a fragile appearance but are a lot tougher and stronger than they look, but due to how small they are you should be careful when handling them. The members of a tribe snuggle together if it is chilly. Stages greymouse1.png Greymouse2.png|A female adolescent. Category:Pets Category:Whammies